


The rise of Terra

by Ciaphaskain



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaphaskain/pseuds/Ciaphaskain
Summary: terra has isolated for time untold to contain the corruption, but as obsidian becomes scarce they are forced to reenter a galaxy that has almost forgotten them..... almost
Comments: 1





	The rise of Terra

Chapter one. worthless

“WORTHLESS, HALF WORKED TO DEATH AND TOO SCARED TO LOOK UP FROM THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF YOU” the words screamed through his mind, antenna quivering from the pain in his skull. The tail lashed out again and again slicing through chitinous hide, life fluids leaking through as legs gave way from underneath, body crashing through the floor with an unceremonious thud on the floor. Telarn anda’Lic turned slowly to leave, glaring at the body of the logathian on the floor of the slave bay in the bowels of his ship. “get him back to the cage with the rest of them…. he’s leaking on my floor.” The thoughts were heard by all, The claws of his feet echoing off the metal as he stalked off to the bridge.  
Dra and a fellow logathian moved to pick up their unconscious body of their kindred. It took about ten clicks for them to get back to their assigned areas. They were slaves. They did not have much in the way of medical supplies. But they brought them to the burrow none the less. The burrow was damp, condensation forming on the roof, as it dripped into puddles surround there their clawed feet. As Dar stared into the large puddle a grim image looked back. Face scarred; his right mandible broken halfway down, broken off for letting his gaze wander to high, away from the ground where it belonged. He could not tear his eyes away they crawled over his form. Six muscles legs ending in a tri clawed foot, exoskeleton torn away in chunks from the constant lashings received. Four arms were similarly scarred, 2 arms ending in a clawed hand, the third ending with a bladed tip. The fourth he had lost. It was removed to mark him as a slave of the anda’Lic family.  
The noise was sudden, two legs cut from underneath him before he registered what was happening. Pain shot up the damaged legs are vital fluid dripped into the puddles mixing with the water. His vision blurred as he looked up. The pale white outline of his enslaver distorted by the harsh lights from above. The logathian are not used to a harsh like their eyes sensitive from growing up in the underground hive of their homeworld….so far away now unlikely to be seen again. his thoughts drifted back to the present his tormentor above him. “a package is to be picked up; you will go now. It will be in the second quarter bar of the trading hub” The thought wormed its way into his head. “as you wish master”. He sullenly trudged out of the burrow his injured legs held aloft as the other four carried his wait.  
He moved through the corridors as fast as his remaining legs could carry, working his way towards the second quarter. Unseen from behind, a helmet turned to the left, taking in the hurt and the fear emanating from the creature as it went passed on injured legs.  
Emotions pulsed, rage let free, the corruption spread a fraction further creeping over its skin with the promise of insanity at the end. Emotional wards snapped into place, dampening the spread. “such flagrant abuse to sentience, this the path does not abide.” it triggered its alert. The first has been spotted.

Chapter 2 confusion  
Even injured the creature moved with a speed that was not anticipated given its condition. none of the gathered species noticed as it slid by unseen by all. The prototype material surrounding it moved as if it lived on its own, “to keep me safe” it mused…... “no to keep those around me safe” as its thoughts darkened. The path of shadow ensured it was not noticed as it followed. As it made its way after the creature, its mind wondered what the response would be. Protocols had been broken, missions abandoned, gear and ships stolen, all for something glimpsed at in its dreams. There would be retribution for its actions, of that it would be sure. Nothing compared though, to the last thought that nagged at its soul, it had lied to its kin, lost the weight of its word, the triad broke, the ultimate heresy of its species. “after risking this much you think your attention would be at the task at hand.” The voice startled it, not used to its new companion.  
A simple grunt was the only reply the voice had received. The pace increased to close the distance to the creature, turning its attention back. They plied into the entertainment district of the trading port, the noise was deafening, a multitude of species communicating with each other, how so many managed to communicate this easily added questions for later, yet more questions with no answer. The creature stopped suddenly making a sharp turn into the nearest door. It slid through the door behind it sliding neatly into a booth by the door. A glance of the scene confirmed it was a communal gathering place, an eatery of some sort. It watched as the creature slowly made its way to the back of the establishment, head drifting back and forth as if it had suddenly become lost. It could not help but stare, the creature looked so scared, eyes barely able to leave the floor. Fear radiated off it.  
It seemed like it had found what it was looking for though. A mid-sized crate was hauled out of the back room. Dragged in by 3 low-class automatons. They struggled with whatever was inside, but it was hefted by the creature as if it weighed nothing and placed onto its broad backplate. As it moved to turn around and leave its path was blocked by some of the other denizens present. While it could not tell what was being said, it understood what was happening by the body tone and positioning as they surrounded the injured creature. “if a decision is to be made, now would be the time.” The voice stated. “this isn’t ideal, more information is required, my style is ranged, close quarters…. There is much to be desired” it shot back. “you’re a strange one, the way you talk is odd” snickered the voice. Eyes darted back to the scene and tensions were rising. He could hear the laughter; it was unmistakable even among separate species. then it all became a blur.  
A glint of a blade appeared, and the wraith reacted without conscious thought. The armor and corruption responded in kind. the armor flowed and restructured, the corruption compressed, cycled, and primed in the space of a thought. Before it consciously realized the choice, a quiver and three rounds left the chamber leaving an oily trail in the air, the first was a kill and went right through the skull, brain matter showering those behind them. The second aggressor hit in the torso and he dropped to the ground convulsing. The third strayed and embedded into the ceiling. The wraith leaped at the remaining two in an attempted to end this quickly, a sudden impact to the midsection sent him soaring into the booth he had previously occupied. Before it recovered a clawed foot slammed into its chest, a bladed tail pressed against its throat. The voice laughed as he laid there “ ha you were right you can't fight, at least the armor wasn’t pierced.”  
“Now let us see what lowly thing decided to do something so stupid” a second voice slithered its way into its head.


End file.
